kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Possessor and Thresholder
The Possessor, and its second form the Thresholder, are Pureblood Heartless who can be found as a boss in the Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts χ. Design The Possessor is a simple, gaseous creature that bears some resemblance to the Darkball Heartless, sporting a similar, jagged mouth—albeit the Possessor's is red—and glowing, yellow eyes. It is seemingly made up of black and dark blue and purple shadows. The Thresholder is made up of two ornate statues carved into a grey, hexagonal doorway. Each statue has one arm "trapped" in the door, though their claws are seemingly grasping the gold lock in the center of the door from the other side. Each statue on the Thresholder takes the form of a muscular, black-skinned demon with a thin, jagged mouth, spherical head, and beady, glowing yellow eyes, similar to a typical Heartless. Its chest, exposed arm, and each of its short, pyramidal horns sport a jagged, yellow pattern decorating them. Each wears a green collar with four short, silver spikes on it, and their hands end in three red claws. Their backs are lined by short spikes, and their lower bodies are actually curled, interweaving tails with yellow tips. Their lower and upper bodies are divided by a thick, sky blue "belt". In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, their appearance drastically changed. The Thresholder statues have lilac bodies, while their horns, head, arms, belts and chests are dark indigo. Their claws are yellow and their collars are now violet. The door is now black and the lock is cyan. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, as long as Roxas is touching them, his health will be continuously depleted. Jumping or performing Dodge Roll will help Roxas escape its capture. Its 'attack' is nil-based, so having Nothing to Fear equipped will prevent Roxas from taking damage. ''Kingdom Hearts II When you first enter the Undercroft, you will encounter Gargoyle Knights. After they are defeated, move towards the Thresholder. Hook Bats will arrive to defend it. After you defeat a second wave of Hook Bats you are clear to attack Thresholder. The Thresholder will attack by extending its arms across the room and summoning orbs of darkness, so try to avoid those. When his health depletes to a certain point, you can now use the unlock reaction command to release Possessor from the door. Possessor has no form of attack whatsoever, so you're free to go on the offensive. Eventually it will float back to the door and reanimate it. Thresholder then starts to shoot projectiles at you. Move in close to attack Thresholder without being hit. After you deplete its health again, Possessor comes out and floats around again. Eventually, it will extend its arms at full length, cross them over, and continuously slap you. When its health is gone, you have defeated both bosses. If Sora dies in this fight, The King is temporarily playable. Stats & Abilities Possessor ;Attacks *'Touch': Clings on and drains health until removed. Thresholder ;Attacks *'Smack': Swats the party away with its arms. *'Energy Blast''': Creates a large orb of dark energy and shoots multiple dark orbs. Gallery Possessor KHX.png|Possessor Possessor(boss).png|Possessor ThresholderScan.png|Thresholder Thresholder (FM).png|Thresholder References Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Pureblood Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Union χ enemies